Little Red Riding Hood
"Little Red Riding Hood", also known as "Le Petit Chaperon rouge", is a fairytale featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by French author Charles Perrault and incorporated in the book "Stories or Fairy Tales from Past Times with Morals" in 1697. It was revised by the German authors Jacob and Wilhelm of the Brothers Grimm and incorporated into the book "Grimms' Fairy Tales" in 1812. Traditional Plot Once upon a time, there lived a village girl who was simply known as Little Red Riding Hood, because of her scarlet cloak that she always wore. The child would usually pack a basket of food every week and walk through the woods to deliver the food to her ailing grandmother. Red's mother warned Red to always stay on the path. One day, a wolf sees her and is overcome by the urge to eat her. As she is going to deliver the food to her grandmother, the wolf approaches her and asks her where she is going. She tells him, and he suggests that she picks some flowers to brighten her grandmother's day. Little Red Riding Hood does so, and the wolf leaves. He enters the grandmother's cottage and eats her, stealing her clothes and pretending to be the grandmother. When Little Red Riding Hood arrives at the house, she notices that her grandmother looks much different than how she remembered her. She begins to point out the differences, ending with "My, what big teeth you have!" to which the wolf replies, "The better to eat you with," and swallows her whole. However, a lumberjack (or hunter) heard Little Red Riding Hood's screams and comes to the rescue. He cuts the wolf open as it slumbers and the girl and her grandmother emerge unharmed. They fill the wolf's body with heavy stones. When it awakens, it attempts to flee, but the weight of the rocks cause him to collapse and die on the spot. Little Red Riding Hood and her family lived happily ever after. Show Adaptation *Red Riding Hood is much older in the show than in the traditional tale and has a true love named Peter. *As a twist, Red Riding Hood is the Wolf as she inherited her family's genetics of shape shifting. **The mother of Red Riding Hood, Anita Lucas, is a shape-shifting wolf as well. *Instead of Red Riding Hood visiting her grandmother, they both live in the same household. *In one version of the tale, "The True History of Little Golden Hood" from The Red Fairy Book by Andrew Lang, Red Riding Hood wears a golden cloak instead of a red one, which repels the wolf because it's enchanted. On Once Upon a Time, Red Riding Hood's cloak keeps the wolf within her at bay while she wears it. * The Lumberjack/Hunter that rescues Red from the wolf is actually The Huntsman from Snow White, who falls in love with Red and rescues her from the Evil Queen's army of werewolves. ** Another form of the Lumberjack/Hunter is a werewolf killer/bounty hunter known as "the Woodcutter". Characters Featured Items Featured Location Featured References ---- es:Caperucita roja (cuento)